LOTM: Raining Chaos S7 P3/Transcript
(The heroes are seen readying to fight against Avalos) Avalos: This is it heroes. One last battle. The battle that will decide whether you live....or whether you all die. (Avalos lands on the ground and creates two red blades) Avalos: Are you prepared to meet your fate? Xylia:...... Blake H:..... Alex: This is it everyone. Now or never. Erin: We take this guy down now or this Multiverse falls. Seris: We're right behind you kids. All Might: Let's take this evil-doer down. Raiden: Right away. Alex: You hear that Avalos!? Ruby: It's over now! Avalos: Boldly stated. But we'll see how long you all last against a true God. (Avalos prepares himself) Alex: Fine. Erin: CHAAAARGE!!!! Yang: LET'S KICK HIS ASS!!! (The heroes charge toward Avalos) Avalos: *Growls* (Avalos starts walking toward the charging heroes) Jaune: Here it comes! (Jaune activates his energy blade) Jaune: TAKE THIS!!! (Jaune goes to hit Avalos, who blocks the blade with his own) Jaune: !! (Avalos jumps up and kicks Jaune back hard) Jaune: GNN!! Ren: Jaune! (Avalos then slams the ground, knocking some of the heroes back) Avalos: Time to die kids! Adam: Not yet! Amanda: We're far from finished! Let's do it Adam! Adam: MALOZEN GO!!! (Malozen appears beside Adam as his tendrils shoot out and wrap around Avalos) Avalos: !! Amanda: Alright! Now for part two! (Amanda runs up and jumps before Malozen catches her. He spins around and throws Amanda toward Avalos as she goes in for a kick) Amanda: TAKE THIS!!! (Amanda nails Avalos right in the side of the head) Avalos: HNNG!!! Adam: Yeah! Amanda: GOTCHA!!! Avalos:..... (Avalos then suddenly breaks free from the tendrils) Adam: !! Amanda: !! OH CRAP!!! (Avalos grabs Amanda and slams her into the ground) Amanda: GAH!!! Daniel: AMANDA!!! Avalos: Hmph. Fool. Amanda: *Moans in pain* (Anne suddenly rushes up and kicks Avalos in the face) Avalos: RAAAH!!! Anne: TOM NOW!!! *Jumps away* Tom: SUCK IT!!! *Shoots lighting* (Avalos feels the lighting hitting him as he feels the pain. But he starts to overpower it and prepare to attack) Tom: GUYS HELP!!! Emily: STAY DOWN!! *Rapid energy blast* (As Emily and Tom hold him back, Daniel, Adam and Blake H check on Amanda) Daniel: You okay sweetie!? Amanda: That....wasn't expected..... Blake H: You gonna make it? Amanda: Not dead yet. (Amands stands back up) Adam: Well come on, let's go then! Amanda: Yeah! We can't let the Defenders handle this alone! We're gonna be the next generation of the heroes! Daniel: Then let's beat this asshole! Jamie: WOO!! (The group charges back to Avalos as Tom ceases his attack) Tom: SHIT!!! (Avalos is about to reach Tom and Emily, but Blake blasts him with a beam of light) Blake H: My turn guys! Avalos: Damn you! (Avalos shoots energy at Blake who dodges) Blake H: Nope! Not a chance! (Blake fires another beam of light that knocks Avalos' back, then Burning Sun strikes Avalos, follow by Amanda, and Andriana lets out a musical note to cause pain) Avalos: RAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Seris: Hey! Need some help?! Blake H: Go for it Seris! Seris: Alright! (Seris goes ice armor and fires ice beam at Avalos) Avalos: OW!! Seris: Heh! Avalos: BASTARD!!! (Seris hits Avalos more before he runs up with his sword) Seris: TAKE THIS!!! (Seris slashes Avalos's chest) Alex: Alright dad! Jack: Let's end this! (The other heroes gather up together as Avalos sees them) Avalos: ! Alex: We'll go together everyone! If we do, we can end him for good! Erin: Strike as a team! Avalos:..... (Avalos then gets an idea) Avalos: Oh Seris. Seris: Hm? Avalos: It came to my attention you were one of the people responsible for Alkorin's demise right? Seris: Yeah? Avalos: But before you killed him, he did a little trick. Seris:..... Avalos: A trick...like this maybe? (Avalos creates a Destruction Orb and throws it at the heroes as it floats toward them) Alex: Huh?! Seris: !!! NOOO!!! (Seris becomes distracted for a second as Avalos prepares his blade) Seris: BASTARD!!! (Seris goes and swings his sword, but Avalos dodges, barely making it scratch his cheek) Seris: !! Alex: Dad! Avalos: One second Lorthare. (Avalos appears behind Seris) Avalos: Short by just one second. You let your fear get the better of you. Erin:..... Avalos: It's said no matter how strong the hero, there's always a weakness waiting to be found. Seris Lorthare. Your family and friends....are your weakness. Ashley: Seris.... Avalos: *Smirk* Seris:....No- (Avalos swings his blade down, severing Seris's head in two and killing him instantly) Alex: !!!! Erin: !!!! Jordan: !!!! Ashley: !!! SERIS!!!! Avalos: And now the weakness has been weeded out. Your life...has ended. (Avalos pulls his blade away as Seris falls down dead. His armor shatters to bits) Avalos: Who's next? (The heroes all look in shock) Jack: No way..... Zulu: S-Seris…. Izuku: he... He can't... Uraraka: *Covers mouth and tears up* Alex Erin and Jordan:...………………………………… Avalos: One hero falls. (Avalos waves his hand as Seris's body disintegrates) Avalos: Then another takes their place. An endless and pathetic cycle that must end. (Ashley tears up and falls to her knees seeing Seris fade away) Alex Erin and Jordan:...…………………………………………… Jessica: A-...Alex... Erin.... Jordan.... Yuri: Guys. Jack: Huh? Yuri: An extremely large power spike is emanating from them. I would....suggest standing back everyone. Now. (Everyone looks as Alex, Erin and Jordan all start to glow) Jessica: !! *Steps back* (The heroes all step away as the 3 glow brighter and brighter) Alex: You...… Erin: That. Was our father..... Jordan: You killed him..... Avalos: And I'll kill you all next. Murder is no issue for me at this rate. Alex; Not if we..... All three: KILL YOU FIRST!!! Avalos: ! (All suddenly blast forward, faster then most of the Defenders could react. Avalos suddenly sees them infront of him preparing to attack) Avalos: The hell!? (The three then start striking Avalos) Avalos: HNNG!!! (Orange blood sprays onto the floor from a cut on Avalos's side) Avalos: Nn, damn whelps! YOU'RE DEAD!!! (Avalos goes to strike before Alex headbutts him, breaking his nose) Avalos: GRK!!! Alex: AVALOS!!! (Alex starts punching Avalos multiple times) Avalos: Impossible...! Alex: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S DYING HERE!!! Avalos: How can a bunch of humans beat me in a fight?! Alex: RAAAH!!! (Alex punches Avalos back) Avalos: GAAAAH!!!! (Avalos lands on the ground in pain from his wounds) Avalos: Nnn..... (Avalos tries to get up before Erin rams an ice sword through Avalos's chest, pinning him down on the floor) Avalos: GRK!!! Guuh....Dammit... Erin: YOU'RE GOING TO PAY YOU ASSHOLE!!! Avalos: Gnn.... Xylia: WAIT!!! (An enraged Alex Erin and Jordan all turn to Xylia who's with Jason and Ivy) Alex: Guys?? Xylia: Don't. Do anything just yet. Jason: He's been beaten. Alex: But he- Xylia: I understand kids. Really I do. He took something from you and you want to take your revenge. Erin: Exactly! Xylia: But if you kill him this way, you'll only stoop to his level. Please. Take it easy. All three:......... (The three step away from Avalos) Xylia: Thank you. Now... (Xylia walks up to Avalos) Xylia: Avalos..... Avalos:...... Xylia: It's finished now. Your reign of chaos has ended. Avalos:....Is this....really it Xylia...? (Xylia couches down to Avalos' level) Xylia: Yes. Its over. Avalos:...…. (Avalos slowly holds out his hand. Xylia takes in both of hers) Avalos: Xylia....A-All I.... Xylia:.... Avalos: All I ever wanted.....was for the Multiverse to...stay stable.....To be the way....we wanted it to be... Xylia: I know... Avalos: I....I-I never meant to....I only wanted what was best for us..... Xylia:...... (Avalos coughs up orange blood) Xylia: It's okay Avalos.... Jason:...... Avalos: Never thought.....it would end like this though.... Xylia:..... Avalos:.....Xylia.... Xylia: Yeah...? Avalos: I....I-I....l-love... Xylia:..... (Xylia lifts Avalos's head up and gives him one final kiss. She then stops) Avalos:...... Xylia: I love you too.... Avalos:.....Finally......The pain I felt....comes...to an end.... (Avalos's hand hits the ground as he dies. Xylia tears up as the scene fades to white. Outside, Avalos's Dragon Form is seen flailing around in pain before exploding, causing the heroes to reappear in its place with Avalos's body) Xylia:...... Lestros: There they are! Mirzak: They made it! (The three gods run over) Lestros: Whoa.... Solneer:...... Mirzak: Avalos..... Xylia: He's....dead.... The battle is finally over. Mirzak: *Sigh* That's great news. (Mirzak then notices Seris is missing) Mirzak: Hey, where's Lorthare? (Mirzak sees the Lorthare children and Ashley tearing up) Mirzak:...... I... I can't sense him. What happened? Ashley:.....*Sniff* H-He..... Mirzak:.....No, it can't be. He can't be... Solneer:...... Miles:....Avalos got him... (Erin just falls on her butt, and starts slamming the floor with tears in her eyes) Erin: D-Damn it! Jordan: *Sobs* D-Dad.... Alex:.....*Closes eyes tight* Gnnn.... Mirzak:...... Jack: He was tricked into trying to protect us. Kyle:...... Mirzak:.....Well.....His sacrifice....wasn't in vain. He helped save us all.... (Mirzak looks at his hand) Mirzak: Out of all the Frost Champions I've created.....He was probably my best one. Xylia:...... Mirzak:.....He will be remembered. Like the hero he was. Ashley: *Sniff*.....S-Seris..... (The heroes stand around sad as they look at the body of Avalos. The reign of Avalos's terror coming to an end once and for all......) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts